Mon Ami Imaginaire
by Metsia
Summary: Emma, une jeune fille de 13 ans, n'a qu'un seul ami. Mais pas n'importe lequel... Un ami imaginaire. Tout va bien... Jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne le découvre. Cette découverte provoquera le plus grand changement de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 1**

Une jeune fille se baladait dans le parc, la musique de son mp3 envahissant son esprit.

Emma, une brune aux yeux marrons foncés, avait 13 ans.

Dans son collège, elle n'avait aucun ami... Quelques connaissances, mais sans plus.

Même ses parents n'étaient pas particulièrement proches d'elle.

Peut-être ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte, mais ils s'éloignaient de leur fille au fur et à mesure que celle-ci grandissait.

C'était principalement à cause de leurs amis, qui organisaient beaucoup de sorties entre adultes.

Mais Emma ne leur en voulait pas, la solitude lui plaisait.

Et puis...

Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle pouvait discuter avec _lui_.

Qui est-il ?

Jack. Son meilleur ami. Imaginaire.

Oui, elle était pleinement consciente que Jack n'existait pas, c'est pourquoi elle préférait ne pas discuter avec lui lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. De peur d'être prise pour une folle.

Mais à ses yeux, ce n'était pas être folle que de vouloir avoir un ami lorsque le reste du monde l'ignorait.

Sa timidité était son plus grand défaut, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Donc elle vivait avec. Et ne souffrait plus des conséquences depuis que Jack était apparu.

À ses yeux, un ami imaginaire était bien mieux que n'importe quel autre être humain réel.

L'imagination peut créer une personne doté du même sens de l'humour que toi, des mêmes pensées, des mêmes points communs...

La personne idéal en somme.

Mais les gens trouvent cela bizarre car 'Ce n'est pas réel.'.

Mais la réalité est un bien grand mot. Chaque personne possède sa propre réalité.

Les croyants pensent que Dieu existe, et qu'il fait donc parti du réel, mais les athées/protestants pensent qu'il est imaginaire.

Et pourtant, personne ne blâme sérieusement les croyants.

Personne ne les envoie dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Personne ne les prends pour des attardés mentaux.

Enfin... Par le terme 'personne' j'entends bien sûr toutes les personnes qui ne portent aucun jugement trop exagéré sur les gens aux croyances différentes des leurs.

POV Emma :

Les passants ne le savent pas, mais je ne me balade jamais seule.

Jack est toujours avec moi. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, quoi que je fasse.

Il est plus grand que moi, d'au moins une tête, a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Et il sourit tout le temps.

Je discute avec lui via mes pensées. C'est un des point pratiques des amis imaginaires.

Et cela me fait sourire de savoir que personne ne sait.

Même pas mes parents.

S'ils savaient, j'ai peur de leur réaction... Et s'il réagissaient mal ? S'ils décidaient de m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

 _« Ne pense pas au pire, Emma. »_

Jack a raison. Je me fais trop de soucis. Ils sont mes parents, après tout.

Et puis... Nous ne sommes plus en 1950, où l'imagination d'une fille pouvait effrayer. Les mentalités ont évoluées.

Du moins je l'espère.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi.

Une fois à la maison, j'enlève mes chaussures puis monte dans ma chambre après avoir vérifié que mes parents ne soit pas là.

Je m'affale sur mon lit puis voit Jack s'installer sur ma chaise.

« Ça fait du bien, une heure de marche.

 _\- En effet. Et il fait bon dehors._

\- Ouais. L'été est là. Bon... Moi il faut que je fasse mes devoirs.

 _\- Je te laisse les faire en paix alors._ »

Jack m'offre un sourire avant de disparaître. Puis je me lève et vais faire mes devoirs.

.

.

.

Mes parents sont rentrés. Je descends les escaliers pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman !

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui Maman, et la tienne ?

\- Très bien, oui.

\- Tu as fais tes devoirs ?

\- Oui, Papa.

\- Bien. On va bientôt manger.

\- D'accord, je remonte ! »

Une fois en haut, je vais directement sur mon ordinateur, puis sur l'actualité. J'aime être au courant de ce qu'il se passe, ça m'offre de nouveaux sujets de conversations avec Jack.

 **« Une femme de 21 ans a été envoyée dans un hôpital psychiatrique suite à la découverte de ses troubles psychologiques »**

Des troubles psychologiques... ?

Je clique sur le lien puis lis l'article.

 **« Hier matin, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années a été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.**

 **C'est sa voisine, une dame aux environs de 75 ans, qui a prévenu la Police en l'entendant parler seule.**

 **Lorsque la jeune femme a été emmenée, elle a apparemment demandé désespérément de l'aide à Ilhona, que nous pensons être son amie imaginaire.**

 **La femme aurait aussi clamé haut et fort qu'elle n'était pas folle.**

 **Mais seuls les psychiatres sauront la vérité. »**

Effrayée par une telle nouvelle, surtout de peur que cela m'arrive à moi, je ferme la fenêtre puis descends à la cuisine.

On ne devrait pas tarder à manger.

En effet, dès que j'arrive, ma mère me prévient que le repas sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

Alors j'attends...

Mon père, qui regarde la télévision, zappe sur la chaîne info puis vient s'installer à table.

De cette dernière, nous pouvons voir la télé.

Ma mère nous sert puis s'assoie aux côtés de son mari.

Au bout d'un moment, les infos se mettent à parler de cette fameuse femme...

Nous avons aussi droit à une vidéo amateur, tournée discrètement par l'un des nombreux voisins alerté par le bruit.

Cette fameuse me paraît vraiment désespérée...

Elle pleure, crie le nom de son amie, crie à l'aide, et s'exclame qu'elle n'est pas folle.

Que les fous, ce sont ceux qui osent enfermer des gens comme elle juste parce-qu'elle est soit disant 'différente'.

« Cette femme est ridicule. »

Choquée par les paroles de mon père, je me retourne brusquement vers lui.

« Elle ose traiter les autres de fou... Ce n'est pas eux qui ont un ami imaginaire ! Et où a-t-elle été éduquée sincèrement ? S'afficher en public comme cela... Pathétique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Raphaël. »

Raphaël, c'est mon père.

C'est cette personne, là, qui vient sans le savoir de critiquer sa fille.

« Je n'ai plus faim... Je monte me coucher. »

Sans écouter les paroles de ma mère, mon père étant trop absorbé par la télé, je débarrasse mon assiette puis monte dans ma chambre.

Je me met à discuter avec Jack par la pensée.

 _« Tu as entendus cela Jack... ?_

 _\- Oui... Je n'aime pas ton père._

 _\- Moi je suis bien obligée de l'aimer... Il est mon père après tout._

 _\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas le mien. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté._

 _\- Mais toi tu n'as pas à supporter qui que ce soit, si ce n'est moi. Tu as bien de la chance d'être imaginaire, invisible aux yeux de tous._

 _\- En effet. Bon... Je vois que tu ne veux pas aller te coucher..._

 _\- Non, c'était juste pour m'écarter de cette conversation qui n'aurait pu que me blesser. Tu crois que Maman a acquiescer uniquement pour ne pas commencer un débat ou elle le pensait vraiment... ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas confirmer tes craintes, alors je vais me taire. »_

Je prends mon ordinateur portable puis vais m'installer sur mon lit pour regarder un film avant de dormir.

.

.

.

Je me réveille doucement suite à l'alarme de mon réveil.

Je me lève en m'étirant puis vais me préparer.

Une fois fait je me dirige vers l'entrée, attrape mes clés, met mes chaussures, une légère veste au cas où puis pars. Mes parents sont probablement déjà partis travailler. Ils rentreront tard e soir puis iront à probablement à une soirée puisque demain c'est leur jour de congé. Nous somme Jeudi, et demain est Vendredi.

Et Vendredi soir... Les grandes vacances commencent !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir avec cette année... Les devoirs et tout ce qui va avec commençaient à m'énerver.

Je ne pourrais pas partir en vacances, mes parents n'ont plus assez de congés. À force de les utiliser pour leurs amis en même temps...

Mais j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je vais faire durant deux mois.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 2**

POV Emma :

Je suis là, allongée sur mon lit, à ne rien faire.

Les vacances ont commencées il y a déjà une semaine. Le temps passe mille fois trop vite quand on ne fait rien...

Enfin... Si, je parle avec Jack. Très souvent. Je vais aussi me promener, parfois. Et bien sûr, chaque jour, je vais voir l'actualité. Mais en ce moment il ne se passe rien...

Là, mes parents sont sortis pour la soirée. Ils devraient rentrer à 2h00, comme d'habitude... Moi je dormirais, ou je serai à ma fenêtre, à penser à tout et n'importe quoi.

« C'est tout de même mieux quand mes parents ne sont pas là. Il n'y a pas de bruit, pas de télé en route, pas de discussion, rien... Juste le silence de la nuit.

 _\- Mais le silence n'est pas génial... Il est un peu ennuyeux, non ?_

\- Non... Enfin, au bout d'un moment oui, mais c'est reposant.

 _\- Et là tout de suite, tu t'ennuies pas un peu ?_

\- Si.

 _\- Mets de la musique, danse, fais quelque chose._

\- Je vais juste mettre de la musique, c'est pas mon truc de danser. »

Je me lève puis me dirige vers ma chaîne Hi-Fi. Je la mets en marche.

À peine les premières notes ont-elles retentis que Jack vient danser au milieu de ma chambre alors que je retourne m'installer sur mon lit.

Mon meilleur ami a toujours représenté ma part extravertie. Celle qui n'a jamais voulu sortir.

« _Allez Emma, viens !_

\- Haha non ! Je suis bien là ! »

Je rigole et l'applaudi lorsqu'il fait une danse de professionnel.

Tout cela dure au moins une heure...

« _Bon... C'est fini, je veux plus danser ! T'en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui !_ »

Je rigole puis vais éteindre ma chaîne.

« D'accord, d'accord... Tu veux faire autre chose ?

 _\- Mmh... Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard._

\- J'ai pas envie... Je suis pas fatiguée encore.

 _\- C'est pour ton bien, va te coucher..._

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Ja - »

Ma porte s'ouvre brusquement, ce qui me coupe dans ma phrase. Et là, je commence à avoir peur. Non...

« À qui tu parles Emma ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'inviter qui que ce soit ici, et puis qui est-ce ? Il est où ?!

\- Papa... Non... Il n'y a personne...

\- Alors à qui tu parlais ?!

\- À... À personne Papa. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher...

\- Il y a deux secondes tu disais le contraire à ton interlocuteur. Qui est-ce ?! Réponds-moi ! Il est où ?! Montre-toi !

\- Chéri ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Emma, pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ?

\- Notre fille parlait 'toute seule' apparemment ! Mais je ne la crois pas, alors OÙ. ?

\- Calme-toi Raphaël... »

Mon Père semblait vraiment furieux et déterminé à savoir à qui je parlais.

 _« Jack... J'ai peur..._

 _\- Explique-lui... Peut-être qu'il comprendra... Et puis tu es sa fille, il t'aime... »_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains puis...

« Papa... Il n'y a vraiment personne... Le garçon avec qui je parlais, Jack, est... Dans ma tête...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ?! Ne me mens pas, je te préviens !

\- Mais... Mais je ne te mens pas ! Papa, j'ai un ami imaginaire ! »

À ces mots, prononcés à travers mes larmes de peur, mon père sembla se calmer brusquement. Et au lieu de devenir rouge, il devint blanc. Livide.

« Un ami... Imaginaire... Ma fille est... Folle... »

Mon père me fixait dans les yeux, probablement dans l'espoir de me voir dire que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il recula d'un pas, prit la main de ma mère dans la sienne, puis la serra, comme pour se rassurer.

« Mélanie, je dois te parler... »

Mélanie, ma mère, laissa couler une larme avant de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine.

Discrètement, je vais me placer dans les escaliers dans l'espoir d'entendre ce qu'ils disent.

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai... Pas notre petite fille... Pas Emma...

\- Mélanie... Calme-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Raphaël ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix... Imagine ce qu'elle pourrait devenir si nous la laissons dans cet état.

\- Mais elle est notre fille ! On ne peut pas lui faire ça !

\- En fin de compte, nous ne la connaissons pas tant que ça... Nous ne savons pas grand chose d'elle. Même rien, en réalité.

\- N-Non... Je ne veux pas... Je...

\- Mélanie, mon amour, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pense à elle. Nous devons l'aider à guérir. »

Sur ces mots, il prit ma mère dans ses bras, et celle-ci laissa échapper ses sanglots.

Mes larmes n'avaient plus aucune limite.

Je couru me réfugier dans ma chambre.

J'entendis mon père appeler quelqu'un.

« Jack... Jack aide-moi...

 _\- Je suis désolé Emma... Je ne peux rien faire..._ »

Ma mère entra dans ma chambre et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu resserrer son étreinte, je la repoussais en la regardant avec une douleur et une peine sans limite dans les yeux.

Les siens reflétaient la même chose.

Seulement ¼ d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Mais cette fois... Ce n'est pas ma mère qui passa dans l'encadrement.

Ce sont des hommes, grands, à l'air strict, et habillés de blouses blanches.

Je me met à crier et à me débattre alors qu'ils m'attrapent chacun un bras.

Non... Non... Je ne veux pas...

« NON ! PAPA ! MAMAN ! Aidez-moi ! Ne me... Laissez pas... »

Je vois ma mère éclater en sanglots et se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme que j'ai longtemps considéré comme mon père.

« JACK ! »

Je vois Raphaël froncer les sourcils. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que ses yeux reflète un combat intérieur, celui de ne pas laisser échapper de larmes, de rester fort, de représenter l'Homme qui ne doit pas flancher.

Foutus préjugés. Foutu vie.

Je me calme brusquement, seul mon visage ravagé de larmes témoigne de ma tristesse. De ma haine. De mon dégoût. De ma peur.

Les deux hommes qui me tenaient les bras finissent par réussir à me mettre à l'arrière de leur voiture.

Durant le trajet, je suis encore entourée de ces deux personnes.

Et je suis toujours en larme. Mon appréhension semble sans limite... Je m'imagine tous les pires scénarios, comme à mon habitude.

 _« Calme-toi Emma..._

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! On m'emmène dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et toi tu veux que je me calmes ?! Mets-toi à ma place, tu me comprendras peut-être ! »_

Je sais qu'il a dit ça pour me réconforter, pour m'aider, mais je n'en peux plus...

Je ne suis pas folle, mais je vais le devenir. Vu comme c'est parti...

L'homme à ma droite me prends le bras, puis je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer en lui...

Puis...

Je sens mes paupières se fermer, doucement...


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Amie Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 3**

POV Emma :

Je me réveille...

Puis j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse dans le lit.

OÙ SUIS-JE ?!

« _Emma... Tu es..._

\- Dans un hôpital. Psychiatrique. Je me souviens, Jack. De tout. »

À ce souvenir, j'éclate en sanglots.

Puis je vois quelqu'un passer devant la porte vitrée de ma... cellule...

Celle-ci l'ouvre. C'est une femme, plutôt petite, enveloppée, à l'air amical.

« Bonjour Emma. Tu vas un peu mieux ? »

Je ne veux pas répondre.

Je la fixe juste froidement à travers mes larmes.

« Je comprends que tu sois triste... Que tu nous en veuilles... Mais c'est pour ton bien, nous voulons simplement te soigner.

\- Je ne suis pas malade. »

Je ne voulais pas parler... Mais je veux qu'ils comprennent.

« Tu ne peux pas en juger seule. Tu as besoin de nous. »

 _« C'est du bourrage de crâne, Emma..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... ? Être coopérative, m'opposer à tout ce qu'on me dit... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Reste coopérative... Il vaut mieux, si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, en plus de ton séjour ici... »_

« D'accord. »

La femme sourit.

« Bien... Alors, je suis venue t'expliquer ce qu'il va t'arriver, ce qu'il va se passer.

Tout d'abord, tu vas passer le plus clair de ton temps ici, dans cette pièce. Une heure par jour, tu pourras te rendre, guidée par un surveillant, dans un petit salon, cela fera office d'une 'pause', d'un moment de détente. Il y a des canapés, une télé, des jeux... Toute sorte de choses pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi. Tu y rencontreras aussi tous les autres malades.

Ensuite, durant une autre heure dans la journée, tu auras une consultation avec moi, qui serais ta psychiatre. Je m'appelle Marie Deloria.

Sache que si ton cas semble s'améliorer, petit à petit, nous pourrons peut-être un jour, te rendre au monde réel. C'est pourquoi tu dois faire ton maximum pour guérir, toi aussi. Tu dois participer à ta guérison. Sans toi, nous n'y arriverons pas. »

J'acquiesce doucement.

« Donc... Maintenant, suis-moi. Nous devons prendre ta taille, tes allergies, ta pointure... Les détails te concernant, en somme. »

Sans broncher, je me lève puis la suis à travers quelques couloirs.

« Bien, nous y sommes. Va te placer devant le mur blanc, je reviens. »

J'obéis. Durant son absence, j'observe les environs...

Dans chaque coin de la pièce, il y a une caméra.

Sinon, la salle est vide...

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un mètre, et quelques autres outils de mesure.

.

.

.

Je suis de retour dans ma cellule...

Caroline, ma psychiatre, m'a dit qu'elle viendrait pour la consultation demain à 10 heures.

Et l'instant de détente sera à 16 heures.

Je regarde l'horloge sur le mur de ma cellule... 15h40.

20 minutes... Bon...

« _Tu sembles résignée à vivre dans cette cellule..._

\- Je n'ai plus le choix. Ma mère et mon père m'ont rejeté. Je n'ai aucune possibilité de fuite. Que veux-tu que je fasses ?

 _\- Rien... Enfin... Je ne sais pas..._

\- Voilà. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. »

.

.

.

Les 20 minutes sont passées, et je suis désormais dans le fameux petit salon.

Entourée de beaucoup de gens... Et encore, nous ne sommes pas au complet, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il y avait deux groupes. L'un se présentait à 16 heures, et l'autre arrivait à 17 heures.

Pourquoi ?

Parce-que l'hôpital contient deux sortes de personnes. Les personnes atteinte d'une folie simple, non dangereuse, comme la schizophrénie -qui peut ne pas se montrer dangereuse pour certains mais qui peut tout de même l'être-, cette fameuse histoire 'd'ami imaginaire', et beaucoup d'autres...

Mais dans l'autre partie de l'hôpital se trouve les **vrais** fous. Les gens atteint d'une folie meurtrière etc... Ou qui combinent beaucoup de folie à la fois comme la schizophrénie, la folie violente, la psychose...

Donc... Forcément, la règle numéro 1 dans ce genre de cas est simple : ne pas s'approcher de cette partie-là. Et moi je n'irais pas. Je n'irais jamais. Je n'oserais pas m'approcher, j'aurais trop peur.

Pour l'instant je suis assise sur un canapé, dans un coin. Seules quelques personnes discutent, probablement ceux qui ont déjà leurs habitudes ici, ceux qui ont des amis...

Mais la plupart ne discute pas. Nous restons dans notre coin, personnellement c'est dans mon habitude. Je ne cherche pas d'amis, je sais qu'on me fuis.

Deux discutent même avec quelqu'un... Que personne ne voit. Bon. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un ami imaginaire.

 _« D'ailleurs... Tu l'oublies beaucoup cet ami._

 _\- Je ne t'oublies pas, Jack... Mais comprends-moi, ce qu'il m'arrive est assez..._

 _\- Grave, oui. Préoccupant, oui. Effrayant, oui. Mais au point d'en oublier ton ami..._

 _\- Mais non, je ne t'oublies pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, tu représentes une partie de moi._

 _\- C'est bon, je te crois..._

 _\- Jack ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver ma chambre, te revoir danser au son de ma musique, rigoler avec toi..._

 _\- He bien... On peut encore rigoler. Enfin... Vois le bon côté des choses, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait m'enlever à toi, alors profites de ma présence._

 _\- Tu as raison... Je t'adore Jack._

 _\- Je t'adore aussi Emma. »_

Je souris, puis nous passons le reste de l'heure à discuter.

OoOoOoO

Première nuit.

La première, et certainement pas la dernière.

Là, je me réveille doucement... Au départ, j'ai voulu me lever puis aller déjeuner, comme d'habitude, mais... Ce lit inconfortable m'a rappelé où j'étais.

Donc je reste couché, pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas me lever.

Je regarde l'horloge... 9h30.

À 10h, ma psy viendra me voir...

Mais moi je ne veux pas la voir. Elle fait parti de ces gens qui croient que je suis folle...

Alors que je ne le suis pas du tout ! Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me comprendre, tout irait beaucoup mieux.

Mais tout ça... C'est de la faute de mes parents... S'ils ne m'avaient pas envoyé ici, je ne vivrai pas cet enfer ! C'est horrible, infliger cela à son enfant... Monstrueux.

Après 20 minutes, je me décide enfin à me lever. J'aurais le droit de me doucher, quand même ?

J'espère que oui... Mais à quelle heure ? Ce soir, ce matin... ?

Après encore quelques questions inutiles, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre, pour laisser passer ma psychiatre.

« Bonjour Emma, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien. »

Ma réponse était froide, plus que je ne le voulais.

Enfin... Elle me pense folle, alors je n'allais pas lui dire 'Bonjour, bien et vous ? Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.'. Sérieusement.

« Excellent. Alors... Hier, j'ai omis de te dire que les douches se font le matin, à 9 heures. Pour ce matin, personne ne t'as réveillé car nous sommes Dimanche. Ce jour-là, chaque personne a le droit de demander d'aller se doucher à l'heure qu'elle souhaite. Nous préférons vous laisser dormir. Mais demain, Lundi, tu sera réveillée à 8h30 heures. Comme pour le reste de la semaine.

\- D'accord.

\- Donc... Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle s'installe sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de ma cellule.

Puis un long questionnaire commence.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 4**

POV Emma :

« Oui.

\- Tu n'as eu aucun mauvais rêve ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Emma... Nous pourrions parler de ton enfance ?

\- Vous ne trouverez rien à cette période.

\- Cherchons tout de même... Quel est ton souvenir le plus marquant ? »

Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et la regarde. Je ne sais pas.

Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose.

Ha... Si... Il y a eu...

Je ne lui en parlerai pas.

 _« Dis-lui, Emma... Je te l'ai dis, si tu es coopérative, tu peux espérer sortir au plus vite de cet hôpital._

 _\- Mais ce souvenir..._

 _\- C'est celui qui a provoqué ta timidité. C'est celui qui t'as poussé à ne parler à personne. Sauf à moi. »_

Je finis par me décider à en parler.

Car c'est le seul moyen pour que l'on me laisse en paix au plus vite.

« Quand j'avais huit ans, je... J'étais plus intelligente que le reste de ma classe. J'avais toujours d'excellents notes, et mes parents étaient très fiers de moi. J'étais leur petite chérie à l'époque...

Mais... Je n'avais aucun ami. Les autres me détestaient. Les garçons se moquaient ouvertement de moi et les filles parlaient de moi dans mon dos, lançaient des rumeurs...

Tous les soirs, je rentrais en pleurant chez moi, mais je séchais mes larmes juste devant la porte d'entrée. Mes parents étaient si fiers de moi, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.

Mais lors du dernier jour de l'année, la maîtresse avait annoncé les passages et les redoublements. Moi je passais, et la maîtresse m'avait même félicité pour mes notes. Mais le groupe complet des garçons les plus méchants de la classe redoublait.

Le soir, en rentrant chez moi, seule puisque j'habitais juste à côté, ce fameux groupe m'avait traîné dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards. Puis ils m'ont frappé.

Chacun leur tour. En me crachant dessus et en m'insultant.

Quand je suis rentré, en pleurs, mes parents n'étaient pas là. Donc j'ai pu arranger au maximum mes blessures puis aller me coucher avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient comme ça... Sans savoir pourquoi.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus beaucoup travaillé en classe et mes parents n'ont plus jamais été vraiment fiers de moi. »

Tout au long de mon récit, la psychiatre avait noté quelques choses sur son carnet de notes.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi, avec une fausse étincelle de compréhension.

« D'accord... Tu as eu une enfance difficile à ce que je vois... Mais as-tu eu des amis depuis ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. »

Elle note à nouveau quelque chose dans son carnet.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Et je suis là pour discuter de tes problèmes. Pour te faire avancer dans ta maladie. Alors tu peux te confier à moi sans crainte. Veux-tu aller te doucher maintenant ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis nous y allons.

.

.

.

J'ai fini de me doucher. Elle est resté tout le long devant ma porte...

 _ **« Parce-que tu es seule et que l'on ne peut pas laisser un patient seule dans les douches, sans surveillance. »**_ Avait-elle dit.

Ridicule. Comme si une gamine de 13 ans allais réussir à... je sais pas... S'évader ? Faire exploser l'hôpital ?

Bref. Là, je mange. Entourée de tous les autres 'patients'.

Et l'ambiance est comme hier, durant l'heure de détente.

Il y a aussi la même organisation : Les fous calmes en premier, puis les fous dangereux en second.

Je me met à parler avec Jack.

Je lui parle de plus en plus en ce moment, comme j'ai de moins en moins de choses à faire.

Ma psychiatre vient me voir vers la fin du repas pour me donner quelques médicaments.

« Je devrais te donner ces comprimés à chaque fin de repas. Ce soir, je t'en apporterais d'autres. Ils vont t'aider à combattre ta maladie mentale, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

À peine fût-elle partit que ma voisine de table m'adressa la parole.

« Ils t'ont mis dans le crâne que t'étais folle, toi aussi ?

\- Heu...O-Oui...

\- Sérieux ? Et t'as quoi ?

\- Un... Un ami imaginaire...

\- Sérieux ? T'entends ça, Steph ? Elle a un ami imaginaire ! »

Personne ne semble l'écouter. À qui elle parle... ?

« Ouais, t'as raison... »

Elle parle seule...

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Je sursaute en réalisant qu'elle me parle à nouveau à moi.

« Em... Emma. Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Julie. Et elle c'est Stéphanie. »

Je regarde l'endroit qu'elle pointe du doigt... Mais il n'y a strictement personne.

« Qui... ?

\- Mais Stéphanie, LÀ ! »

Je sursaute lorsqu'elle se met à s'énerver.

« Me dis pas que toi non plus tu la vois pas ! Vous êtes tous myope ici ?! Stéphanie est LÀ, juste en face de moi, débile ! »

J'ai peur...

Puis elle se calme brusquement.

« Oui, t'as raison Steph... Faut que j'me calme... En plus, à nous aussi on nous a dis qu'on avait un ami imaginaire. Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Je sais discerner le faux du réel ! … Mais non, t'en fais pas, c'est pas toi la personne qui n'existe pas, les gens sont juste aveugles, c'est pour ça qu'ils te voient pas. »

Je m'écarte doucement d'elle, de peur. Puis je prends mes médicaments.

 _« Jack... J'ai peur..._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va rien te faire... En tout cas, je me demande comment elle fait pour croire que son ami imaginaire est réel. Enfin je veux dire... On s'en rend compte, quand même, quand quelque chose est faux._

 _\- T'as raison... »_

« HO, Emma ! Pourquoi t'es partis ? Reviens-là. T'sais, toi t'as pas l'air dérangée du tout... 'Fin moi non plus, mais je comprends pas... Ils sont bizarres ici ! »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis la cloche indiquant que le repas est fini sonne.

Et je pousse un grand soupir soulagé lorsque je la vois rejoindre d'autres personnes.

Il y a plusieurs petits groupes formés pour être ramené dans les cellules, accompagné par cinq gardiens chacun.

Je vais donc me placer dans celui qui me ramènera dans ma cellule.

.

.

.

De retour dans ce petit coin morne et ennuyeux.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour quitter cette cellule...

Retourner à ma vie d'avant...

Ou pas.

Au fond, je ne veux pas tant que ça retourner auprès de mon père et de ma mère.

Ces monstres qui ont enclenché le mécanisme de cet enfer.

Donc... Ai-je vraiment envie de sortir et de les revoir ?

Oui et non.

Oui, je veux sortir, quitter ces gens, laisser ce moment de ma vie derrière moi.

Non, je ne veux pas revoir mes parents, je ne veux pas retourner auprès d'eux.

Voilà tout.

.

.

.

La journée est passée extrêmement lentement...

J'ai passé mon après-midi dans ma cellule, à 16 heures je suis allé dans la salle de détente et Julie s'est de nouveau approchée de moi, et a essayé de me faire prendre part à sa conversation entre Stéphanie et elle, persuadée que je l'entendais, à défaut de la voir.

Et je viens de finir de dîner. J'ai aussi pris mes médicaments.

Actuellement, je suis dans ma cellule, prête à dormir... Parce-qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Emma :

Deuxième nuit.

On vient de tous nous réveiller avec une grande alarme qui a sonné trois fois.

Si c'est comme ça chaque jour, je me suicide demain.

Le haut-parleur s'active. La voix est pré-enregistré.

« Que tout le monde soit prêt dans trente minutes. Des gardiens viendront vous chercher pour vous emmener dans les salles d'eau à 9 heures. »

.

.

.

Voilà, je suis douchée.

Et je ne fais rien. Toujours rien.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je vais m'asseoir à même le sol.

Puis mes doigts commencent à tracer des lignes invisibles sur le sol.

Certaines sont arrondis, d'autres sont parfaitement droites.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ces gestes me fascinent. Ces grands gestes, souples et fins...

Puis je me mets à dessiner des choses que je ne vois que dans mon esprit.

Un oiseau, un arbre, une maison, deux adultes et un enfant...

Puis le dessin dans ma tête gagne en détail...

Les cheveux de la jeune fille sont bruns, comme moi. Ceux de la mère sont bruns aussi et ceux du père sont noirs... Comme mes parents...

Puis je dessine une quatrième personne, qui tient la fillette par la main.

Ce quatrième personnage a l'air presque invisible... Mais on discerne tout de même ses couleurs.

Il est grand, a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, et semble tenir la main de la petite de manière protectrice...

Jack. C'est Jack.

« C'est comme si tu faisais parti de ma famille, après tout. Tu vis avec moi, nous sommes très proches, tu me rassures lorsque j'ai peur et me réconforte lorsque je suis triste... Un véritable grand frère ! »

Je le vois sourire, assis sur mon lit, me regardant dessiner au sol.

Je finis par prendre une décision pour passer le temps.

Je me lève puis vais toquer à la vitre de ma cellule.

Un surveillant s'approche...

« Je peux avoir des craies s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Je vais demander l'autorisation d'abord.

\- Merci, monsieur. »

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à redessiner ma maison et ma famille sur le mur, à la craie.

.

.

.

Je suis assise sur mon lit, nous sommes le soir.

J'ai dessiné toute la journée. J'ai mis sur le mur tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

À présent, ma cellule me semble légèrement plus accueillante.

Ce matin, lorsque ma psychiatre est venue, elle m'a demandé plus de détails sur mon enfance. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important, donc je ne lui ai parlé que des anecdotes inutiles et inintéressante.

À présent, je pense à mon avenir. À ce que je ferais lorsque je sortirais d'ici.

Si un jour je sors d'ici. Si je ne meurs pas d'ennui avant.

Mais non... J'ai des craies maintenant, je peux dessiner.

Mais mes murs seront rapidement complets...

Mon Dieu. Je vais mourir d'ennui. Ici.

« Tu sais, Jack... Au fond, c'est aussi de ta faute si je suis ici. »

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Et elle avait été prononcée sur un ton étrangement calme.

« _Pardon... ?_

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Mais... C'est vrai, ça... Pourquoi tu es là, toi ? Si tu n'étais plus là, tout irais mieux. Et si tu n'avais jamais été là, je ne me serai jamais retrouvée ici !

\- _Et tu serais restée seule depuis le jour où tu as été tabassée. Tu serais devenue dépressive, puis te serais suicidée._

\- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?! Rester seule n'est pas un problème, je m'y suis fait.

\- _J'ai toujours été là. Donc tu n'as jamais été seule._

\- Ha ! Tu crois ça ? Tu n'as de présence que dans mon esprit, tu n'as pas de vrai corps, donc face à la colère de mon père ou contre le regard des autres, je suis SEULE ! Tu comprends ça ?! **SEULE !** Tu sers à **RIEN** ! Tu sers à rien... Donc si tu n'avais pas été là, cela n'aurait rien changé à ma vie, si ce n'est que je ne me serais jamais retrouvé dans cet hôpital ! **JE TE HAIS !** »

Je me lève brusquement puis vais cogner ma tête contre le mur. À l'endroit où se trouve le dessin de ma famille.

Suite à cela, je prends ma tête entre mes mains puis me met à crier.

 **« DÉGAGE ! .MA.TÊTE ! FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! »**

Tout à coup, deux bras puissants viennent m'enserrer la taille puis me tirer en arrière.

Je me calme soudainement, lève mes yeux vers la personne puis vois le gardien de nuit de notre couloir.

Il prend doucement mon bras en me fixant dans les yeux, puis baisse les siens un instant pour... Me piquer le bras.

« C'est un calmant mêlé à un somnifère... Ne t'en fais pas, tu te réveilleras demain matin, et tout ira mieux... »

Ai-je à peine le temps d'entendre avant de m'endormir.

.

.

.

« Que tout le monde soit prêt dans trente minutes. Des gardiens viendront vous chercher pour vous emmener dans les salles d'eau à 9 heures. »

Troisième nuit.

Je me réveille doucement, me lève, puis ressens une vive douleur à la tête.

C'est là que me reviennent tous les souvenirs de la veille.

« Jack... Jack je suis désolée !

 _\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'étais plus toi-même._

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée... Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas... Je ne le pensais pas... »

J'étais en pleurs, et je me sentais si faible de tristesse que même mes jambes ne purent plus me soutenir. Je m'effondrai donc au sol.

Je vis Jack apparaître devant moi puis s'accroupir et me regarder dans les yeux.

« _Ne t'en fais pas Emma, ce n'est rien. Si tu l'avais vraiment pensé, je le saurais. Je suis dans ta tête après tout._ »

Ses mots me réconfortent... Il a un don pour me faire me sentir mieux.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un vint me chercher pour la douche.

.

.

.

10 heures.

« Bonjour Emma. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'incident d'hier...

\- C'était passager. Ça ne recommencera plus. J'ai eu une petite crise, elle est passée, n'en parlons plus.

\- Si. Il est important d'en parler, au contraire. D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu apporter un tel débordement ?

\- Rien. La fatigue, peut-être.

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Oui, fatigué de vivre dans cet hôpital.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire. Tu sembles prête à guérir, alors je pense que nous pourrons te faire repartir en bonne santé mentale dans quelques temps.

\- Quelques temps... N'est-ce pas synonyme de 'quelques années' pour vous ?

\- Non. Cela peut être quelques mois.

\- Vous savez... Avant d'arriver ici, je n'ai jamais eu de telles crises. Donc... C'est cette hôpital qui va réellement me rendre folle. Mieux vaut me libérer maintenant.

\- Le terme 'libérer' n'est pas approprié. Tu n'es pas en prison. Et... Beaucoup de patients passent par des débordements pour guérir. C'est ton esprit sain qui reprend le dessus.

\- Mais oui. Donc il faut avoir des crises qui peuvent êtres dangereuses pour guérir.

\- Des surveillants seront toujours là pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

\- D'accord. »

Las de cette discussion, je décide à partir de maintenant de ne répondre que très simplement.

En fait... Je crois que je déteste tout simplement discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Seul Jack me comprend.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Emma :

20ème nuit.

Mes murs sont pleins, même s'ils sont régulièrement nettoyés.

Je n'ai encore jamais visité l'hôpital. Ce qui ne saurait tarder, jour après jour je confectionne un plan pour le visiter.

J'ai pris en tout... 82 médicaments depuis que je suis arrivée. J'ai compté.

Je n'ai toujours aucun ami, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de ma vie d'avant.

J'ai vu deux patients péter un câble puis être emmené de force je ne sais où...

Et moi, j'ai encore eu trois autres crises. De plus en plus violentes.

Il y a cinq jours, j'ai eu le temps de me fendre l'arcade en me cognant la tête contre le mur, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Ma psy semblait de plus en plus inquiète. Mais je m'en fiche. Elle a décidé de me garder ici, alors elle en voit les conséquences.

Et moi je les subit. Moi et Jack, qui reçoit un bon nombre de reproches de ma part à chaque pétage de câble.

Autant dire que ma vie n'est pas des meilleures...

Je suis assise sur mon lit, et des larmes coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues, comme chaque jour depuis une semaine.

Je m'y ferai peut-être un jour, à ce nouveau mode de vie...

Je me lève puis retourne dessiner.

Je trouve que mes dessins évoluent... Avant, je dessinais comme un enfant, mais maintenant, mes traits sont plus calculés, plus maîtrisés...

Avant, je dessinais ma famille et des animaux. Maintenant je dessine des visages.

Mais chaque visage a une expression différente.

L'un est en colère, l'autre est souriant, il est parfois triste, mais il peut aussi être endormi...

J'aime dessiner. Je me suis découverte une nouvelle passion. Avant, c'était la musique, maintenant c'est le dessin. Puisque je n'ai plus accès à la musique.

Tout en dessinant, je planifie un moyen de visiter l'hôpital...

Déjà, je vais attendre que l'on soit dans un groupe, du genre... Lorsqu'on retourne dans nos cellules après-manger. Ou... À 17 heures ! Je vais fuir du groupe à 17 heures, en revenant de la salle de détente.

Les gardiens aiment discuter entre eux, ils ne sont pas très attentifs aux faits et gestes de chacun, tant que personne ne se met à attaquer un autre détenu.

Il y a, en tout, cinq surveillants.

Les cinq mêmes que d'habitude.

Ils seront placés de chaque côté du groupe, et deux derrière.

Les deux discuteront ensemble, donc seront un peu déconcentrés.

Et les deux hommes sur les côtés discuteront avec celui devant. Donc eux aussi ne seront pas parfaitement aptes à arrêter une possible escapade.

Je n'aurais qu'à profiter d'un petit instant où les deux gardiens à l'arrière regardent ailleurs tout en discutant, puis je passerai dans l'écart entre l'homme sur le côté et celui à l'arrière.

Ça devrait fonctionner...

OoOoOoO

J'ai réussi ! Je me suis échappé loin du groupe !

Et personne ne m'a vu !

Bon... Autant commencer la visite tout de suite.

.

.

.

J'ai vraiment peur de me faire surprendre... Mais Jack est avec moi.

Il me rassure autant qu'il le peut.

Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à éviter tous le monde en me cachant ou en changeant de direction.

Je suis aussi passé devant une porte de sortie... Et j'ai hésité à m'enfuir.

Mais m'enfuir pour quoi faire ? Enfin... Si je pars, étant mineur, je préfère retourner chez mes parents pour ne pas finir à la rue. Mais je ne veux pas revoir mes parents. Et puis ils me renverraient ici, puisque je n'ai pas été 'guérie'.

Je regarde une horloge... 17h48.

Cela fait 50 minutes que je visite cet hôpital. Il est vraiment grand...

Je ne le visiterai pas entièrement aujourd'hui.

Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que personne n'ai encore signalé ma fuite.

Enfin... Normalement, dès qu'ils seraient passés devant ma cellule vide, ils auraient dû être alerté. Mais non, rien.

Je continue à marcher jusqu'à me retrouver à nouveau devant la grande porte du salon de détente.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrent.

Je regarde l'horloge... 17h01.

L'heure de détente pour les patients dangereux est terminée.

Les groupes qui sortent sont vraiment réduits par rapport aux nôtres...

Et les gardiens sont beaucoup plus en alerte.

Comme si le moindre geste de travers de la part de l'un des détenus serait immédiatement contrôlé.

Jack apparaît à côté de moi.

 _« Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment fous ? Ils ont l'air plutôt calme..._

 _\- Ne te fis pas aux apparences Emma... Si on dit qu'ils sont_ _ **vraiment**_ _fous, dis-toi que c'est la vérité._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de 'mais', ne te mets pas à croire qu'ils sont calmes et gentils. Leur degré de folie est bien au dessus de celui que tu fréquentes régulièrement. Leur cas de schizophrénie est bien plus avancé, leur psychopathie est beaucoup plus dangereuse..._

 _\- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas en prison, alors ?_

 _\- Ils n'ont tué personne, eux. Souviens-toi. C'est ce qu'on avait entendu dans la conversation entre deux autres patients._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai... D'accord. Mais s'ils n'ont tué personne, alors pourquoi ils sont considéré comme dangereux ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tuer pour être dangereux. Tu peux être violent, imprévisible, ça ça suffit déjà pour te faire enfermer ici._

 _\- N'importe quoi... Quand tu es violent ou imprévisible, tu n'es pas forcément_ _ **-**_

 _-_ _ **-**_ _Fou. En effet. Mais_ _ **eux**_ _, ils sont fous. Ce n'est pas le même cas que pour toi. Toi, on t'as considéré comme folle parce qu'on ne te connaissais pas. Eux... C'est une autre histoire._

 _\- D'accord... »_

Alors que je les regardais passer, certains me fixaient et quelques uns me souriaient... Méchamment. Enfin... Pas exactement. Plutôt d'une manière de dire 'Bienvenue chez les fous, petite'. Enfin je l'ai interprété comme ça, en tout cas.

Ha... Là il y a deux-trois purs tarés.

Ceux qui rigolent sans raison, ceux qui ont une camisole un peu plus serrée que les autres...

Une fois que tous le monde fût passé, je me décidais à sortir de ma cachette puis à me diriger vers ma cellule. Toujours en toute discrétion.

.

.

.

Je suis dans ma cellule.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, les gardiens m'ont simplement ouvert la porte et m'ont laissé entrer... Ils sont extrêmement bizarre ici.

En tout cas, je devrais être un espion !

Personne ne m'a remarqué !

OoOoOoO

« Bonjour Emma. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien.

\- Parfait... L'hôpital est grand, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Par... Pardon ? »

Je commençais à paniquer. On m'a vu ? Je vais être sanctionnée ?

« He oui, Emma, nous avons observé toute ta petite ballade. Mais ne t'en fais pas, personne n'est intervenu car je l'ai demandé. J'ai voulu savoir si tu allais t'échapper pour de bon ou pas. Mais non. Et tu ne m'as pas déçu. Je m'attendais exactement à ce genre de conduite de ta part. Tu es une personne à qui on peut faire confiance, à ce que je vois. Enfin... Au moins sur le point de l'escapade.

\- Je suis une personne de confiance.

\- C'est à moi d'en jug -

\- Je vous dis que je suis une personne de confiance, alors taisez-vous. Je me connais mieux que vous ne me connaîtrez jamais.

\- Je ne t'autorise pas à me dire de me taire.

\- Vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

\- Tu ferais mieux. N'oublies pas qui est l'adulte, ici.

\- Vous allez aussi m'apprendre les bonnes manières ? Vous n'êtes pas censé n'être qu'une psy croyant désespérément que son patient est fou et essayant de le convaincre lui aussi de ce fait ? Ou bien êtes-vous aussi ma mère, ma tutrice ?

\- Mais tu es réellement atteinte psychologiquement. Et tu me le prouves à chaque nouvelle crise de nerfs.

\- Mais... Vous m'aviez dis que c'était une étape de la guérison...

\- Oui, je te l'ai dis pour te rassurer. Pour que tu ne sois pas inquiétée en croyant que tu es 'folle'.

\- **JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE ! JE NE FAIS PAS PARTIE DE CE MONDE !**

\- Calmes-toi Emma...

\- NON ! Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Foutez-moi la paix, vous et vos médicaments ! Moi je n'ai jamais été taré, c'est depuis que j'ai eu ces foutus médicaments que je vais pas bien !

\- Ces médicaments vous guérissent, au contraire. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la cellule et on vint me calmer.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 7**

POV Emma :

Je ne veux pas y croire...

Non, je ne suis pas de ce monde.

Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Je ne suis pas de ce foutu monde.

Pourquoi... M'a-t-elle mentit ?

Ces crises... Alors ce n'était pas une des étapes de ma guérison.

Mais... D'abord, qui me dit que je suis en train de guérir ?

Et de guérir de quoi, d'abord ?

Je ne suis pas malade... Et la folie n'est pas une maladie.

C'est juste une dégénérescence mentale...

Non, ce n'est pas une maladie...

« _Techniquement... Si._

\- Tais-toi Jack. S'il-te-plaît. Ne casses pas mes espoirs. »

Ils ont réussi à me calmer pour l'instant, mais tout ça, toutes ces nouvelles... Ça va me faire péter un câble.

OoOoOoO

50ème nuit.

J'en ai marre... Mon Dieu... Comment certaines personnes peuvent vivre comme ça aussi longtemps ?

Loin de chez eux, dans une ridicule petite pièce, en suivant les règles strictes, en vivant dans une routine obligatoire et en étant traité de fou à longueur de journée...

Comment font-ils, les autres ?

Moi je n'en peux déjà plus. Après un mois et vingt jours.

Les dessins que je fais sont de plus en plus morbides, je trouve. Mais je les aime comme ça.

Triste, pleurant des larmes de sang...

Ma psy s'inquiète. Mais je lui dis que c'est de rester enfermé ici qui me fait du mal. Qui me fait changer.

Après, je prends un air détaché et je lui dit 'Qui sait ce que je vais devenir en restant enfermée ici.'

En ce moment, je l'écoute de moins en moins. Et mes crises sont de plus en plus rares.

J'ai même parfois l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec Jack.

Comme s'il prenait possession de mon corps.

Et dans ces moments, je me découvre de nouvelles facettes.

Oui, je me découvre encore. Avec l'aide de Jack.

Mais... Peut-être que c'était Jack, la cause de ces crises...

Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement avoir plus de place dans mon esprit.

Donc je lui ai accordé, inconsciemment.

Mais je les vois venir, tous ces psys débiles...

Je ne suis pas schizophrène !

Je laisse simplement plus de place à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il s'épanouisse dans sa vie.

Alors que j'étais en train de dessiner un nouveau visage, un gardien entra par la porte.

« Je viens récupérer les craies sous la demande de votre psychiatre. »

Attendez... Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Il veut... Récupérer les craies ?!

Mon seul divertissement ?!

« Non !

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Mlle. Gautier. Donnez-moi ces craies.

\- Jamais ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez-les moi s'il-vous-plaît... Je m'ennuie, ici...

\- Vos dessins inquiètent les psychiatres de l'établissement.

\- Et alors ? Vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Dégagez d'ici... »

Jack avait prit possession de moi.

Je ne me contrôlerais plus d'ici quelques secondes...

« Non, je ne partirais pas. Rendez-moi ces craies ou je les reprendrais de force.

\- Essaies un peu, mon Ami... »

Sur ces mots, le surveillant sembla s'énerver et s'approcha de la boîte de craies dans le but de la récupérer.

« Je t'avais dis de dégager, mon Ami... Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

\- Je ne crains pas les menaces, Mlle. Gautier. »

Sur ces mots, Je me mis à rire.

Je fonce brusquement sur le gardien et le pousse violemment contre un mur.

Celui-ci manque de perdre l'équilibre, puis j'en profite pour claquer ma main contre sa gorge dans le but de le faire tomber en arrière.

Ce qui fut un succès.

Une fois à terre, je lui enfonce une craie dans l'œil gauche.

Ce qui fit crier le surveillant.

Ce cri attira directement trois des gardiens à proximité.

Lorsqu'il virent le carnage -Un surveillant à terre, se tenant l'oeil, duquel coulait au moins un bon litre de sang, et une jeune fille riante aux éclats à ses côtés avec les mains pleines de sang-, ils réagirent directement.

Deux d'entre eux m'emprisonnèrent les bras tendit que l'autre se mit à porter l'homme à terre... Probablement pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Avant de partir, il cria aux deux autres :

« Gardez-la dans la cellule, sortez, et surveillez-la ! Je reviens avec sa psychiatre ! »

Les autres obéirent.

Je me retrouvais donc seule, là, assise sur mon lit, dans le plus grand des calmes.

Et les gardes m'observaient comme si j'étais folle.

Encore.

« **JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !** »

Je me lève brusquement puis vais frapper la vitre de ma cellule de toute mes forces.

« **JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !** JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME TRAITER DE **TARÉE** ! »

Sur ces mots, les gardes froncèrent les sourcils.

L'un des deux avança, puis me regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

« Je te conseille de te calmer, ma petite ! »

J'explose de rire.

« Haha ! Sinon quoi, mon Ami ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Tu peux pas ! Haha ! »

Je le vois serrer les poings, puis celui qui doit être leur supérieur revint, avec Mlle. La Psy.

Cette dernière entra dans ma cellule, faisant fît des craintes des surveillants.

« Bonjour, Emma. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super bien !

\- Emma... T'es-tu au moins rendu compte de ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre homme ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et... Cela ne te fais rien... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire, mon Amie ? Il le méritait. Il voulait me prendre mon seul divertissement... Mais... Attends... C'est toi ! Mais oui ! C'est TOI qui lui a demandé ! Hein ? Haha ! He... C'est ta faute en fait... Il y était pour rien... Haha ! »

J'explose tout à coup de rire.

Puis les surveillants entrent pour me mettre la camisole -que l'un d'entre eux était allé chercher au cas où- en ordonnant à ma psy de sortir.

Le dirigeant des gardiens prit la parole avant que la psy ne quitte la pièce.

« Nous allons emmener Emma à l'étage des soins intensifs.

\- Qui vous l'a demandé ? »

Demanda ma psy.

« Bob Teksi.

\- C'est qui lui ? »

Demandai-je.

« C'est l'homme qui décide de la mutation des patients à l'étage lui convenant le mieux.

\- Je... Non, je ne suis pas folle... Croyez-moi...

\- Non, Emma. Les preuves sont bien trop grandes. Et si M. Teksi dit que tu dois aller à l'étage des soins intensifs... Il n'y a pas le choix. Au revoir, Emma. Peut-être Adieu. »


	8. Chapter 8

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 8**

POV Emma :

68ème nuit...

2 mois et 1 semaine que je suis dans l'hôpital.

18 jours que je suis ici, à cet étage.

Moi, je vais bien.

Non, sincèrement, je vais bien.

Bon... Je m'ennuie, bien sûr, mais au bout d'un moment... On s'y fait.

Et puis... Ici, j'ai encore moins l'impression d'être tarée.

Ils le sont tous plus que moi !

Haha !

Étrangement, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité face à ce que j'ai fais à ce gardien.

Ben oui, ce n'est pas ma faute !

C'est pas moi qui l'ai fais, c'est Jack.

Mais ce dernier s'en fiche royalement...

C'est pas bien grave de toute façon, il est pas mort non plus !

Les gens en ont fait un drame, mais il a juste perdu l'usage d'un œil... Rien de vraiment grave...

À cet étage, on me garde sous haute surveillance.

Déjà, il y a plus de caméras.

Et de surveillants aussi. Même la nuit.

Ce n'est pas comme avant, où il n'y avait qu'un gardien par couloir la nuit et un gardien toute les trois cellules.

Non... Ici, on a un surveillant par cellule, et les caméras sont placés dans chacun des coins où on pourrait se cacher.

Maintenant, je discute avec Jack beaucoup plus souvent, et à haute voix.

Partout, même en public.

Je me fiche du regard des autres, à présent.

Que je lui parle en pensée ou à haute voix, les gens pensent toujours la même chose.

Je suis folle.

D'ailleurs, je ne le crois toujours pas.

C'est vrai, je ne fais que parler à quelqu'un que personne d'autre que moi ne voit, donc non, je ne suis pas dingue.

J'ai simplement plus d'imagination.

C'est ça qui leur fait peur... L'imagination.

OoOoOoO

17 heures.

Je suis dans la salle de détente, à l'écart.

Et en même tant, je me dis que...

« J'ai envie de m'échapper.

 _\- Ben fais-le. Je serais là, avec toi, si tu as besoin d'aide._

\- Mais je ne peux pas... C'est trop surveillé...

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a déjà des gens qui se sont échappés de bien pire._

\- Oui, mais en tuant.

 _\- Et alors ?_

\- Ben... C'est... C'est pas bien...

 _\- Haha ha ! Tu t'entends ? 'C'est pas bien' pff... Ils ne le méritent pas, peut-être ?_

\- Pourquoi ils le mériteraient ?

 _\- Ils te gardent enfermé ici depuis plus de deux mois. Tu t'en fiches ?_

\- Non, mais...

 _\- Quoi 'mais' ? Y'a pas de mais ! Ils te gardent ici et ne veulent pas de ta liberté ! Ils t'empêchent de vivre !_

\- C'est vrai.

 _\- VOILÀ ! Ne me contredit pas, car tout ce que_ _ **je**_ _dis, c'est ce que tu penses au fond de toi._ »

Un grand gars vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Petite, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais.

\- Et alors ? »

L'homme sourit devant mon ton désinvolte.

« Je ne vais pas critiquer ton initiative, t'inquiète ! Non, au contraire...

\- Pourquoi t'es là, mon Ami ?

\- Moi ? Ben... Disons qu'il m'arrive d'avoir... Des débordements... Et ça peu aller assez loin, du coup on m'a envoyé ici. Je serais soit-disant schizo'.

\- Okay... Donc, pourquoi t'es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

\- Une seconde. J't'ai dis pourquoi je suis ici, à ton tour.

\- Moi je suis pas folle. Mais on me considère comme folle.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un ami imaginaire. Enfin... Ça a légèrement dégénéré dernièrement, mais rien de grave... Mon Ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai crevé l'œil d'un gardien. Il le méritait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait... ?

\- Il voulait récupérer mon seul divertissement sous prétexte que mes dessins représentaient des trucs trop inquiétants... Cette foutue psy s'inquiétait pour mon état mental, alors elle a voulu tout reprendre... J'ai faillit le tuer, ce gars, mais on m'a arrêté juste avant... Et cette sal*** m'a échappé ! On m'a foutu cette camisole avant que je ne fasse je ne sais quoi sur elle... Mais j'ai l'imagination débordante, j'aurais improvisé un truc... »

Durant mon monologue, je ne m'étais qu'à peine rendu compte que ma voix changeait petit à petit, devenait plus grave, comme la voix de Jack.

Je m'étais aussi levé et avait pris ma tête entre mes mains...

Et le gars n'avait pas bougé, même s'il avait perdu son léger sourire.

Je retourne m'asseoir à côté de lui, retrouvant doucement mes esprits.

« Je vois... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Emma.

\- Et ton ami ?

\- Jack. Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Mathieu. T'as quel âge ?

\- 13 ans.

\- Wow... Attends, c'est tout ?!

\- Oui. Un problème, mon Ami ?

\- Non. Aucun. Moi j'en ai 26.

\- Cool. Sinon. Pourquoi tu t'es ramené à côté de moi ?

\- Pour ton idée. Mais t'as pas de plan. Moi j'en ai préparé quelques uns... Je te les donne, mais que si on s'échappe à deux. Partante ?

\- Ok. »

Puis 18h sonna et les gardiens vinrent nous chercher.

« À demain Emma et Jack.

\- À... Demain... »

Pourquoi il a dit 'Emma et Jack' ?

« _Il s'est rendu compte que je parlais... Souvent à ta place, à mon avis._

\- Oui probablement. »

Bon... Alors un de ces jours, je m'évaderais.

J'ai hâte...

« _Et puis... Un peu d'adrénaline ne fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas Emma ?_

\- Mmh... Ouais... Mais j'ai peur.

 _\- Je te rappelle que je suis là. Je suis là pour toi._

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Merci Jack. Je t'adore.

 _\- Je t'adore aussi, Emma._ »

 **OoOoOoO**

70ème nuit.

Mathieu et moi, nous nous sommes encore revu, hier.

Lorsqu'il a fallut discuter des plans, Jack a repris possession de moi.

Et honnêtement, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

C'est vrai, s'il n'était pas là pour m'aider, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de discuter de telles choses avec un inconnu.

Mais je trouve Jack... Comment dire... Dangereux.

Comme instable. Comme vraiment fou.

Et comme il représente la partie de moi que je garde secrète... Peut-être suis-je réellement folle.

Enfin... Pour de bon, quoi.

Peut-être suis-je même... Dangereuse... ?

Non... Quand même...

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dangereuse, c'est Jack.

Et puis... Il fait ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas lui imposer des règles alors qu'il ne 'vit' que depuis quelques semaines... Ou quelques mois...

Depuis combien de temps il prends possession de mon esprit ?


	9. Chapter 9

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 9**

POV Emma :

74ème nuit.

2 mois et deux semaines que je suis dans cet hôpital.

Mais ce soir... Adieu foutue cellule !

Je m'en vais, je m'évade !

Mathieu et Jack ont finalisés tous les plans, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le mettre à exécution.

Je laisserai Jack s'occuper de tout ce qui est... Action.

Moi, je reprendrais le contrôle plus tard, lorsqu'on sera loin de cet hôpital.

Mais pour cette évasion, j'ai absolument besoin de lui.

Enfin... Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, j'ai toujours eu besoin de lui.

Bref. Cette nuit, je n'irais pas dormir.

Au contraire, c'est cette nuit qu'on s'enfuit.

Dans quelques heures, en somme...

Il est 18h, et on va s'enfuir à... Environ 21h.

C'est à dire l'heure à laquelle tous les gardiens de nuit sont en places et où les surveillants de jour sont rentrés chez eux.

Mathieu avait découvert un moyen de défaire sa camisole, alors il sortira de sa cellule le premier. Il m'a expliqué comment il ferait...

D'abord, il déferait sa camisole, puis il préviendrait un gardien. Ce dernier viendra donc lui rattacher, mais avant de pouvoir le faire, Mathieu l'assommera, sortira, puis me rejoindra après avoir assommé tous les surveillants sur son chemin à l'aide du taser du premier.

C'est lui qui fera le plus de choses, moi je n'aurais qu'à attendre. Enfin... Il faut encore voir ce qu'à prévu de faire Jack.

Il avait prévu de tuer... Va-t-il vraiment le faire ?

Non... Je serais là pour l'arrêter au cas où.

 **OoOoOoO**

Mathieu se trouve juste devant ma porte, avec une ligne de gens inconscients derrière lui. Il l'ouvre après avoir pris les clés du gardien juste devant ma cellule.

« Viens. Attends deux secondes, mon taser est déchargé, je dois aller en prendre un autre. »

Tandis qu'il va débarrasser ce surveillant de ce qui l'intéresse, moi je regarde les alentours, vérifiant bien que personne n'intervienne.

Puis nous nous mettons en marche. Tranquillement.

Ben oui, que l'on se cache ou non, les caméras nous auront vus.

Ho non. Merde.

Trois gardiens arrivent en courant, pour nous remettre dans nos cellules.

Plus ils se rapprochent, plus je sens un certain changement en moi.

Tout d'abord, je tremble. Puis petit à petit, mes tremblements ne sont plus dû à la même sensation.

Tout d'abord, la peur. Puis... Le sadisme.

Jack.

« Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, Emma.

 _\- D'a... D'accord._ »

Parfait. Haha... C'est à moi.

Un gardien me fonce dessus.

« Coucou, mon Ami. »

Je l'arrête d'une main en plaçant celle-ci en plein sur sa gorge.

Le surveillant s'arrête brusquement et se met à tousser en manquant de tomber à terre.

Je lui empoigne les cheveux et le jette à terre de toutes mes forces.

Puis...

J'écrase mon pied contre son cou. Violemment.

Le sang gicle. Partout.

Et j'explose de rire. C'est tellement bon...

Je tourne ma tête vers Mathieu, qui tente désespérément de se débattre face aux deux gars face à lui.

Alors je me décide à l'aider.

J'empoigne les cheveux mi-longs de celui de droite, place mon pied au niveau de son genou gauche, puis je le fait basculer.

Et je reproduis le même schéma qu'avec l'autre.

Je regarde comment s'en sort Mathieu...

Il a mit son adversaire à terre et me fixe, stupéfait.

« Pourquoi tu les as tué ?! On avait dit qu'on ne devait que les assommer !

\- Ha parce-que c'est toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? »

Mathieu recule d'un pas devant mon ton menaçant, puis se remet en marche vers la sortie, tête baissée.

L'avantage de ma cellule, c'est qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques couloirs de la sortie.

D'ailleurs, nous y arrivons.

Mais... Dehors, deux voitures de flics nous attendent.

Bordel de merde. On est foutu.

« **À GENOUX, LES MAINS EN L'AIR** **!** »

Cria l'un des quatre policiers, semblant furieux.

Enfin... Ce n'est qu'une apparence, pour faire peur.

Deux flics sortent leur flingues et nous visent.

Je regarde Mathieu du coin de l'œil... Il se met doucement à genoux, les mains en l'air.

Ha oui. Lui, il risque quelques chose.

Mais... Ils n'oseraient pas tirer sur une petite fille.

Haha...

C'est le moment de compter sur mon apparence.

Alors je recule, doucement...

Puis je me retourne brusquement et me met à courir vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Retour dans cet enfer.

Je vais rapidement me réfugier dans une petite salle inoccupée lorsque j'entends deux policiers rentrer précipitamment dans le bâtiment, à ma poursuite.

Les deux autres doivent être en train de garder Mathieu.

Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas se plier aux ordres de ces gars.

Je les entends se dire de se disperser.

Parfait...

Un gardien de nuit vient demander ce qu'il se passe.

Pourquoi il est au courant de rien, lui ?

Pff... On s'en fout.

Le policier lui explique, et alors que le garde demande s'il peut aider dans ma recherche, le flic lui coupe la parole puis lui interdire.

'Elle est dangereuse' comme ils disent...

S'ils savaient que ce n'est pas Emma qui est aux commandes de son corps...

J'entends le surveillant repartir...

Puis l'agent ouvre doucement la porte... Je vais rapidement me cacher derrière une armoire.

Il allume la lumière mais ne me voit pas.

Il cherche tout de même...

Bordel, si j'étais pas dans cette salle, j'aurais eu le temps d'aller à la sortie de secours non loin de là.

Il s'approche de l'armoire... Doucement... Il place sa main sur son arme, au cas où...

Mais à peine est-il arrivé à côté de moi que je le met à terre en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Je m'installe sur lui très rapidement, assis sur son ventre, puis place mes mains de chaque côté de son visage...

Avec l'ombre d'un sourire, je lui brise le cou.

Une fois fait, je me relève, prends son arme puis sors de la petite salle après avoir éteint la lumière.


	10. Chapter 10

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 10**

POV Emma :

Je cours alors vers la sortie.

Par chance, elle n'est pas très loin.

C'est tout à l'heure, en m'évadant, que je l'ai repéré, au bout d'un couloir.

Mais tout à coup, j'entends quelqu'un crier derrière moi.

« **ARRÊTES-TOI OU JE TIRE !** »

Je m'arrête brusquement.

Puis me retourne lentement...

« Ha oui ? Tu oserais, mon Ami ? Tirer sur une pauvre jeune fille... Qui ne vous a rien fait...

\- J'ai vu les cadavres, espèces de monstres ! Et ce n'est pas parce-que tu es encore une enfant que tu échapperas aux balles de la justice !

\- Très poétique tout ça. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je suis pressé.

\- Pressé de quoi ? D'aller libérer ton ami ?

\- Mon ami ? **HA HA HA !** Excellent ! Saches que je n'ai aucun ami. Je n'ai que des coéquipiers... Ou des ennemis. Comme toi, par exemple.

\- Assez discuté. Suis-moi ou tu le paieras.

\- Je le paierais...? Vraiment ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire, je charge mon arme puis le flingue.

Je ne peux empêcher un rire de m'échapper lorsque je le vois s'effondrer au sol, l'expression partagée entre la surprise, la peur et l'incompréhension.

Je me retourne puis reprends ma course vers la sortie.

Et cette fois, je ne suis pas interrompu une seule fois.

 **OoOoOoO**

Je suis devant ma maison.

Enfin... _Leur_ maison.

La maison qui m'a vu grandir durant 13 ans... Et qui m'a vu partir, en pleurs.

Emmenée de force par trois grands hommes en blouse blanche.

Jack aurait dû les égorger avant de partir.

Ils m'ont emmené dans cet asile, donc ils auraient dû en payer le prix.

Je m'approche de la porte...

Non ! Non, non, non...

Suis-je bête ! Je ne peux pas revenir comme ça, toquer à la porte et dire :

'Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa, je suis guérie, mais je suis revenue seule. Je peux revenir vivre avec vous ?'

Ridicule. Vraiment.

Alors je m'approche de la fenêtre et observe discrètement mes parents par celle-ci.

Ils sont dans le salon.

 _« Je t'aime... »_

 _Raphaël embrassa sa femme. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans vraiment répondre au baiser._

 _« Raph'... Elle... Elle me manque de plus en plus. Je veux la revoir. Je veux la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas la savoir dans ce satané asile..._

 _\- Mélanie. Tu sais bien qu'on l'a envoyé là-bas pour son bien._

 _\- Je sais... Mais..._

 _\- Non, mon Amour... Ne nous blâme alors que nous n'avons fait que ce que nous devions faire. Et je suis sûr qu'elle se sent bien là-bas. Et puis... Elle va peut-être mieux, maintenant ! Peut-être a-t-elle oublié son... Ami imaginaire... Jack._

 _\- Jack... ? Il s'appelle Jack ?_

 _\- Oui. Et... S'appelait*, ma chérie._

 _\- Comme le sais-tu ? Comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelait Jack ?_

 _\- La soirée où elle a été emmené, elle a crié son nom. Sa voix était emplie de détresse..._

 _\- Ha oui... Je ne m'en rappelais plus._

 _\- Pourtant, moi, ça m'a marqué._

 _\- Et pourquoi cela ?_

 _\- Cela m'avait brusquement rappelé cette fameuse femme aux infos. Cette femme que j'ai traité d'idiote._

 _\- Sans savoir que tu insultais notre fille en même temps... »_

 _Raphaël resserra le bras qu'il avait passé autour de la taille de sa femme un peu plus tôt._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave, Emma n'a pas dû s'en rendre vraiment compte..._

 _\- Je l'espère depuis que j'ai appris que j'ai insulté ma fille._

 _\- Oui, enfin... 'Insulté' n'est pas vraiment le bon terme en fin de compte... Ce n'est que 'idiote' après tout._

 _\- Et alors ? C'est pareil._

 _\- C'est du passé. Elle a dû oublier depuis. Chéri... On devrait appeler l'asile, pour savoir si elle va bien, non ?_

 _\- … D'accord. Si tu veux. Mais demain._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, Mélanie. »_

Emma laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue. Les revoir lui faisait subir trop d'émotions...

Mais... Attends... Ils veulent appeler l'asile ?!

Non ! Surtout pas ! Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut... pas...

Si. En fin de compte, il le faut.

Il faudra qu'ils apprennent tôt ou tard que leur fille s'est enfuie, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Enfin... Demain.

Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre, pour les observer une dernière fois. Après, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour monter dans sa chambre, se changer, se faire une valise et partir. Pour de bon.

 _Raphaël alluma la télévision._

 _ **« - information de dernière minute. Une jeune fille se serait apparemment échappée de l'asile psychiatrique de Brooklyn. Elle se nomme Emma Gautier, 13 ans, a les cheveux longs et bruns, et les yeux marrons. Elle mesure entre 1m50 et 1m60. Si vous la retrouvez, ramenez-la à l'asile. Quatre personnes ont été retrouvées mortes. Deux gardes et deux policiers. La police la soupçonne d'être l'auteur de ces meurtres. Un témoin ayant été reconnu comme son complice durant l'évasion l'aurait confirmé. »**_

 _Raphaël était choqué. Horrifié._

 _Mélanie pleurait. Elle laissait échapper des 'non' et des 'Pas ça...' implorants._

 _« On doit aller à l'asile !_

 _\- Non, allons plutôt chercher Emma. Ma chérie, aller à l'asile est inutile..._

 _\- .À.L'ASILE._

 _\- Mais -_

 _-_ _ **MAINTENANT !**_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Moi j'y vais. Toi t'as qu'à te raccrocher à ton pitoyable espoir de la retrouver dans les nombreuses rues de Brooklyn. Salut._

 _\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens. »_

 _Ils se préparèrent rapidement et sortirent._

 _Mélanie courut vers la voiture alors que Raphaël sortait à peine, en marchant._

 _Sa femme se mit à chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main et alors que son mari s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, elle s'écria :_

 _« Attends ! Je ne trouve pas la clé ! Ferme pas, attends une seconde que je la trouve... »_

 _Raphaël regardait sa femme en attendant qu'elle les trouve._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avança sur le ponton, à quelques mètres de distances de la porte et parla :_

 _« Bon ! Tu les trouves ces foutues clés ?!_

 _\- Je crois, attends... Elles sont là ! C'est bon, tu peux fermer ! On y va ! »_

 _Raphaël ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, ils démarraient._

Je suis entrée.

J'ai profité de l'inattention de mon père pour me faufiler à l'intérieur.

Ça fait bizarre de revenir après deux mois ½...

Je cours vers ma chambre sans perdre de temps inutilement.

.

.

.

C'est bon. Je me suis changé, j'ai ma valise, j'ai des sous.

Là je suis devant la porte.

Je prends le double des clés qui est toujours à l'entrée et sors.

Je referme la porte derrière moi puis vais mettre les clés dans la boîte aux lettres.

Accompagné d'un mot. Pour qu'ils sachent que j'étais revenu.

Puis je pars, recouverte d'un bonnet avec les cheveux rassemblés dedans, pour faire croire que mes cheveux sont courts, un pantalon légèrement épais pour qu'on ne devine pas mes formes et un sweat.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'Ami Imaginaire**

 **Chapitre 11**

POV Externe :

Mélanie et son Mari étaient arrivés il y a peu de temps.

Dès que la voiture s'était arrêtée, ils avaient couru vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital dans le but de trouver un responsable, quelqu'un pouvant leur expliquer cet... Catastrophe.

Mais tous ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'était des policiers observant des scènes de crime et des médecins, des psys et des gardiens inquiets et tristes.

Ils s'étaient alors dirigés vers une petite dame légèrement enveloppée qui semblait bien plus calme que les autres.

Même si ce n'était qu'en apparence. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Très peur.

« Madame... ? »

La susnommée sursauta.

Elle se tourna vers le couple, qui semblait plus que désemparé.

« O-Oui... ?

\- Nous... Nous sommes les parents de Emma, Monsieur et Madame Gautier. »

Cela provoqua un certain choc dans l'esprit de la femme.

« Bonjour... Je... »

Elle tremblait.

« J'étais la... La psychiatre de votre fille. Veuillez me suivre. »

Les parents de Emma la suivirent sans hésiter, jusqu'à une salle qui semblait être le bureau de la psy.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Ils prirent un siège. Puis Mélanie prit la parole avant même que leur interlocutrice n'ai pu réagir.

« Savez-vous où est ma fille ? Et pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave en ce moment !

\- Calmez-vous... Je ne sais rien du tout. Mais... N'importe quel enfant, à son âge, serait retourné chez ses parents.

\- Ou pas. »

Surprise, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Raphaël, qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?

\- Notre fille... Doit probablement nous maudir de l'avoir envoyé ici. Et elle doit sûrement penser que nous l'enverrions à nouveau ici après l'avoir retrouvé. Ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux...

\- Tu as raison Raphaël... Mais elle nous aime encore... N'est-ce pas ? »

Acheva Mélanie en regardant la dame de ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a jamais parlé de vous. »

La mère éclata en sanglot et se mit à répéter en boucle les mêmes mots : 'Elle nous hait...'.

Le père, lui, continuait à discuter avec la psychiatre, en tremblant d'inquiétude, sa femme dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi qu'il apprit le comportement de sa fille, ainsi que sa première escapade, ses crises, ses dessins...

Et la fois où elle avait agressé le gardien.

La psy avait aussi parlé de Jack.

Jack, qui n'était pas partit.

Jack, qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit d'Emma.

Jack, qui était un psychopathe.

Jack, son meilleur ami.

.

.

.

« Emma... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer ici. »

Pensa Raphaël à haute voix, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la voiture, en direction de leur maison.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mon Amour... Moi non plus... »

Lui répondit Mélanie, tout aussi perdue dans ses pensées que son mari.

« Mais j'aurais dû prévoir ! Son état n'était pas assez grave pour l'envoyer dans ce foutu asile, et maintenant, le résultat est une horreur, une catastrophe ! »

S'emporta Raphaël.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir, Raphaël. Arrêtes de t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- SI ! TOUT est de MA faute ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as fais qu'acquiescer lorsque je t'ai 'imposé' cette mauvaise idée, mais moi, je sais... Je sais que j'ai fais de très mauvais choix. Les pires qui soient. En fin de compte, nous ne connaissions pas vraiment notre fille... Donc je l'ai jugé folle à tord et à travers. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Mélanie avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle aussi avait contribué à la mise en route de cet enfer.

Et elle s'en voulait.

Mais la femme n'en voulait pas à son mari. Il s'en voulait déjà assez seul, pourquoi rajouter une personne par dessus le marché ?

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent chez eux, la mère se dirigea simplement vers la chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et laissa éclater tous les sanglots qu'elle avait retenu durant le trajet, pour ne pas importuner son mari qui conduisait et se faisait la morale à lui-même.

Elle se mit à imaginer sa vie avec sa fille, si celle-ci n'était jamais partit.

Mais... Mélanie se rendit aussi compte que s'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Emma, c'est à cause de toutes leurs sorties. Toutes ces fois où ils avaient laissé la jeune fille seule à la maison, préférant s'amuser avec leurs amis que passer du bon temps avec leur enfant.

Pendant ce temps, Raphaël était allé chercher le courrier, pensant que cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'y était pas allé.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il alla sur le canapé avec les lettres et les ouvrit une à une.

Il avait commencé par les plus anciennes, au cas où il y aurait quelque chose d'important, d'urgent.

Étant fatigué, il n'avait pas fait très attention aux clés qui accompagnaient les lettres et les avaient posés à leur place habituelle.

Il n'avait pas non plus fait attention au bout de papier, seul, sans enveloppe ni rien.

Mais il y arriva. Et un violent frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture de sa fille.

« Papa, Maman, bonsoir.

J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, c'est le cas !

Enfin... Que depuis que j'ai quitté cet hôpital psychiatrique...

Dans lequel VOUS m'avez envoyé ! N'est-ce pas, Papa ?

Toi et Maman. Vous deux... Vous êtes des monstres.

Vous m'avez faite prisonnière d'un enfer durant deux mois et deux semaines.

Mais j'ai vaincu le mal par le mal, voyez-vous ?

J'ai laissé Jack prendre autant de place qu'il le veut ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Maintenant, je le laisserais jouer avec la vraie vie autant qu'il le souhaite.

Peu importe ce qu'il fera, je serais avec lui.

Car... En fait, ce que vous ne saviez apparemment pas, c'est qu'il représente...

Une partie de moi.

Vous m'avez donc envoyé dans un asile pour une partie de ma personnalité.

C'est drôle quand on y pense, non ?

Hilarant.

D'autant plus que cette partie-là n'était clairement pas la plus affirmée de mon être !

Loin de là !

Il a fallut ce petit séjour parmi les tarés pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

Alors dans un sens, merci.

Oui, tout cela est ridiculement drôle...

Je crois que je vais en rire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Donc. Cher Raphaël, Chère Mélanie,

Adieu !

Inutile de vous dire que je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Cette soirée a été, du moins je l'espère, la dernière fois que je vous voyais.

Mais vous, vous ne m'avez même pas aperçu.

Trop occupés à vous inquiéter pour moi.

Mais c'est trop tard !

Dommage, hein ?

Je suis juste passée chercher quelques affaires...

Maintenant, c'est fait.

Donc au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir,

\- Emma. »

« Mélanie... MÉLANIE ! Viens voir ! »

Sa femme descendit au pas de course, les yeux encore inondés de larmes.

« Qu'y-a-il Raphaël ? »

Le susnommé lui tendit la lettre puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, d'où il s'était levé un peu plus tôt pour aller au bas des escaliers.

Après avoir lu le mot, Mélanie courut jusque dans leur chambre pour lâcher absolument toutes ses larmes.

Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Raphaël pleura à son tour.


End file.
